


Thirst Quenching

by bottombitch



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Stuff, F/M, Insanity, Internal Cumshots, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sierra Petrovita arrived at Nuka World with dreams of paradise. It didn't take long for the raider-led amusement park to put an end to those dreams. Request.





	Thirst Quenching

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy focus on the dark themes and watersports. Reader discretion advised.

Sierra was beginning to regret ever coming to Nuka World. If you had told her back in the Capital Wasteland that the trip would be a bad idea, she wouldn't have listened; her heart had been set on going and that's all that there was to it. It was her dream, after all. Why would she let anything get in the way? As it happened, the raiders occupying Nuka World cared little about her dreams. Though they had entertained her antics when she first showed up, they quickly began treating her the same way they treated most of the unfortunate souls who passed through the park.

There had been talk about making her run 'The Gauntlet,' whatever that was. She hadn't understood what they were talking about, but they quickly moved away from that idea when they realised that they could have a lot more fun with her than the average passerby. Her lust for Nuka Cola knew almost no bounds; a couple of weeks into her stay at the park she had given a raider a blowjob in return for a bottle of Nuka Cola he had but had been refusing to drink. She justified it to herself by saying that she had been desperate... and it was only a blowjob, anyway. The rough taste of his cock had almost made her gag, but getting to drink that bottle of perfection afterwards made the suffering more than worth it.

Word must have spread quick that she was willing to do sexual favours in return for Nuka Cola, because it wasn't long before she had raiders approaching her for the same deal. It wasn't that she was particularly good in bed — it made them feel powerful to have her do something as low as jerk or suck them off all for a bottle of soda. They couldn't understand the love she felt for the brand, nor for the taste. No matter how many raiders gave her the same offer, she never turned them down, not even when she began earning bottles faster than she could drink them. It wasn't long until she'd amassed quite a wealth.

There was only one thing she loved more than classic Nuka Cola: Nuka Cola Quantum. Despite its unhealthy properties, the drink had taken a hold of her desire, always making her feel like her life would be better if only she could have a taste. Having to piss the colour blue for a couple of days following the drink's consumption had seemed like a necessary evil at first, but before too long she didn't even mind it. Despite her love for the special soda, though, it seemed like none of the raiders had any to offer.

Overtime, the way the raiders treated Sierra turned from playful into mean. What she offered them wasn't seen as a 'deal' anymore. It was expected of her. Many raiders would simply walk up to her and drop their pants, and she was expected to get down onto her knees and suck them off. Sometimes, they didn't even pay her for it. She liked to wash down each cumshot — they made her swallow — with a mouthful of nuka cola, but it didn't take long for her reserves to run out, and whenever she wasn't paid, she was left with the taste of cum in her mouth and simply had to suffer through it. She tried complaining, but they didn't take her seriously.

Something particularly mean that one of the raiders did was tell her that they had a bottle of Nuka Cola Quantum, just waiting for her. All she had to do in order to get it was offer up her pussy to them. It was the first time that she had been asked for proper, real sex, but she couldn't remember the last time she had drank Quantum. It must have been close to a decade ago... It didn't take her long to say yes, and she laid down on the bed the raider offered her and spread her legs, trying to distract herself with the thought of her sweet, succulent Quantum while he pounded away at her twat. She didn't like the smell of sex. It was the smell of her own pussy, she wagered, but mixed with the rough scent that all raiders had clung to them it almost made her sick to her stomach. It wasn't her first time, but it had been years since she had last slept with anyone. Though she begged for him to pull out, he finished inside her, filling her fertile womb with his cum.

After finishing, he dropped a bottle in front of her. Sure enough, it was Nuka Cola Quantum, but it was completely empty, right down to the last drop. As she lifted it to her nose, she could smell the leftovers, and though she felt betrayed she was about to put her tongue to the bottle anyway in the hopes of extracting some of the leftover soda, only for the raider to place his hand on her wrist. "Ah, my bad," he told her, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I drank it earlier. Just couldn't resist, y'know? I'm sure you get it. Anyway, you might not be outta luck, here..." With that, he pressed the head of his cock, which still smelled like her cunt, against the rim of the bottle and then relaxed his bladder. Glowing, blue-coloured piss burst forth into the bottle, pooling at the bottom before it began to fill. It filled slowly, and as the urine rose higher within the bottle she felt the glass begin to warm against her hand. Sierra couldn't express what she was feeling, left utterly speechless as the raider finished pissing into the glass and pulled himself back, before zipping up his pants.

Sierra gazed down at the bottle, still speechless. It had been so long since she'd had any... she wondered whether she would still be able to taste it through the raider's waste. After all, his piss retained the warm blue glow of the drink, so perhaps it'd hold the taste, too? Shamefully, she lifted the bottle to her lips and tipped the bottle up to take a sip. It warmed her immediately, and although it still tasted strongly of piss she could sense a hint of the exact taste she'd been longing after. She tipped the bottle up further and swallowed gulp after gulp, feeling it warm her throat and then warm her stomach. It didn't go down easy by any means, but she kept herself steady and fought back the urge to spit the piss from her mouth. The raider watched on in amusement as the contents of the bottle were gulped down by Sierra; he hadn't been expecting her to go so crazy for the taste.

Once the bottle was empty, she pulled it away from her mouth and tried to reclaim the air she'd lost by gulping it down. As she panted, she looked down at the bottle and shook her head, as ashamed with herself as she could possibly be. The raider promptly kicked her out of his apartment, laughing all the while, and she didn't notice until the door shut behind her that she still had the bottle in her hand.

Any hopes that she might have had about being taken seriously were gone entirely once word got out that she'd been coerced into sex and then drank the raider's piss afterward. Vaginal sex was quickly added to the growing list of sexual favours that the raiders asked for, and still in shell-shock from having done something as dirty as piss drinking, Sierra couldn't bring herself to say no to them. She spent most of her time on her back, her pussy being pounded away at by one raider or another. Once sex was on the table, it wasn't often that they asked for oral sex, though there was the odd occasion where she was forced to put effort into her own debasement. One such time, the raider finished in her mouth, then planted his hands on the back of her head, keeping her in place. As she looked up at him with a jaded curiosity, he emptied his bladder straight into her mouth, fighting back a laugh the entire time. Sierra simply looked forward at his crotch, accepting her place.

With each suck and each fuck, she felt herself falling deeper into a depression. Deep down, though, she did want to bounce back. She thought fondly of her time in the Capital Wasteland, even though that hadn't been much better than Nuka World turned out to be. It was, perhaps, that desire to bounce back that turned her away from merely laying there as the raiders used her and instead had her thrusting back against them, even wrapping her arms and legs around them as they fucked her. She moaned, she cried for more — the entire song and dance. Perhaps if she made them believe that she was enjoying herself, she could make herself believe it, too.

Her sudden enjoyment of their torture gave certain raiders the wrong impression, and Sierra was offered (forced into) a role inside Bradberton Amphitheatre. The Disciples and The Operators had grown tired of the sound of her pleasure wails, and she had been given to The Pack as a way of keeping her out of their way. Put in a cage, she was told that if she wanted to be able to earn Nuka Cola, she'd have to do it from inside the cage. She was free to leave, of course, but the raiders inside the amusement park had been given explicit instructions not to give her any of the soda she desired so much.

What choice did she have? As she sat in the cage, taking care of each roaming cock that slipped through the bars for five minutes of fun, she wondered how her life had gotten to that point. She had been so desperate to chase her own dream that she had walked into the lion's den and bent over backwards for them, offering herself up as a tasty snack. Some of the raiders would say that after being pounded in both twat and mouth for so long, the 'good taste' she had once held had simply gone away.

Her payment came inconsistently. Some days they placed a bottle in her cage, and some she went without. One night, she saw a raider walking past her, sipping from a bottle. She whispered for his attention. "Hey, no. This one's mine," he told her, before finishing off the soda. She smacked her lips, and then shook her head.

"I don't mind having it second hand," she told him, and as he began to approach the bars, unzipping his pants, she opened her mouth in preparation. She hung onto the bars for support as she swallowed down his piss, though of course he couldn't make it quite that easy for her. He stood a solid foot or so away from the cage, and moved the stream as she sat there with an open mouth; she tried chasing it, but the act was ultimately pointless. Her clothes were drenched in piss by the time he was finished, but she had fallen so far by that point that she simply took them off and stood there naked, soaked in piss.

Her mind shut off certain realities from her in an attempt to defend itself, and as she hung onto the bars, having moved to her feet, at perhaps the lowest point she had ever been at in her entire life, she simply began to laugh. What else could she do? There was no point in living, no point in leaving... she had been ruined forever at her favourite place in the world. Laughter led into more laughter, and pretty soon she was cackling to herself, her eyes filling with tears that she couldn't be absolutely sure were from sadness anymore.

"What's so funny?" a passing raider asked her, but Sierra was too far gone at that point that all she could do in response to the presence of a raider was fall down onto her knees and open her mouth. The raider took her up on her offer, of course. All aspects of her oral were near perfect — she could deepthroat without gagging, and she could hold her breath for almost a minute. She fondled his balls as she blew him, kneading the orbs not too hard but not too soft, and despite her state the little amount of dirty talking that she did made it seem like she had a line straight to his loins. If only she could stop laughing so hard while she blew him.

Keeping her in a cage seemed pointless once they realised that she wasn't going to run away, and she instead began spending her days walking around the Amphitheatre, offering herself to any and all who wanted her. She lost her anal virginity before too long, by a raider who seemingly just missed the mark upon penetration, but rather than scream out in pain as she might have done only weeks prior, she pushed herself back against him, all the way to the base, and began bouncing hard against his hips, the pain only further fuelling whatever depraved arousal had taken ahold of her.

She took cocks in her hand and mouth far eagerly than she ever had done before, almost grabbing at raiders as they walked by her to get them to pull out their cocks and let her suck them. She didn't even complain about the taste of cum, swallowing each load down with a smile on her cum-stained face, and if the raiders weren't quick to pull themselves away from her then she pulled their cock back into her mouth for a second round; she wasn't bad at it, either. Her tongue work could arouse any cock into a second erection, sometimes even a third. With her taking care of them, The Pack rarely went without sexual satisfaction.

They all knew that she had been driven insane. Some found it hot, some found it unsettling, but none of them could resist her unique charm. She had at one point been the prey, but now she was the predator, and although she did very little with the power she had, it kept her holes filled and her mind happy.

Or, at least, whatever her brain had begun telling her happiness was. The dreams she'd once had of a fun-filled paradise with endless enjoyment came true, just not in the way she'd expected.


End file.
